<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stardust by Whiteasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916567">Stardust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy'>Whiteasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Paths (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet again, when they never imagined they ever would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stardust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reiner buried his face in Bertholdt’s neck, inhaling deeply, before a choked sob escaped his lips. Bertholdt was running his fingers through his hair, whispering sweet reassurances that he’s OK, that he’s here, and that he didn’t blame him for what had happened. Because no one was to blame for any of it. </p><p>Reiner let out a ragged breath when Bertholdt’s lips connected with his temple, resting there, the embrace and the soothing touch alleviating some of his pain. Tentatively, Reiner raised his head to gaze into olive-green eyes, breath hitching in his throat when taking in the unadulterated love in his gaze. </p><p>Reiner suddenly didn’t mind the tears flowing down his face. He pushed on his tiptoes, capturing his friend’s lips in a tender kiss, hoping the action would properly convey his feelings, for the words had failed him then. </p><p>Nothing felt better than when Bertholdt cupped his cheek with one hand, stroking his cheekbone with a calloused thumb, before he parted his lips, allowing him in, acknowledging what’s unspoken between them. </p><p>In the midst of all the chaos, Reiner was finally home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't care if this is shippy or far from being 0.0000001% plausible - I wrote it because I needed it, so... eh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>